It is often desirable to have lunch at a remote location under conditions where the elements such as wind can make it difficult for the food containers to remain in place. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a lunch box system that includes an insulated compartment for storing and preserving food for consumption at a later time that includes a lid including a mechanism for retaining the food containers in place against forces such as wind.